


Once Upon a Dream

by NightshadeDawn



Series: The Hostesses [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Unethical Experimentation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Dreams are for children who have nothing better to do with their lives. That's what Officials always told Emily. But the dream that she would one day see her family again was what drove Emily onward. She'd fight this battle, and she'd win it too.





	Once Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If things hadn't been so difficult, perhaps Emily wouldn't have turned out the way she did.

_Dreams are for children._ That's what the officials told me years ago. _Children who had nothing better to do with their time._  I was not to dream, I had a better use. Train to kill.

        It wasn't the first time I had no choice in anything.

        In the resounding silence from atop my perch, I could hear it. Thousands of heartbeats, beating irregularly. Out of rhythm.

        And I, the eagle upon her perch, watching the little grey mice as they scurried around. Waiting, ready for the kill. Like a viper, ready to strike at any moment. Ready to kill without remorse.

        " _Target has been spotted. He's the one with the red tie and toupee_."

        "Roger that," I said into the device connected to my head. I steadied my gun and took aim. Through the eyepiece, I found the target. Laughing, surrounded by girls in long flowing dresses. His cheeks pink and his lips stained red. He was obviously drunk.

        I cocked the gun and without a second thought, pulled the trigger.

        In a matter of seconds, the bullet had left the sleek interior of my sniper and headed straight for the man. It hit his temple, and blood began spurting before he'd ever hit the floor. 

        It was dead silent, no one made a sound. Then, the first scream. Followed by another and another. 

        I stood up on the metal beam. The sharp wind whipped my hair around my face and cut into my skin. But the job had been done. 

        "I hope you said your prayers," I said before turning. I jumped off the beam and onto the roof.

        " _We've got a problem_ ," the scratchy voice said over the speaker. I pressed my hand to my ear as my eyes narrowed. 

        "What's the stat?" I questioned. 

        " _It's Candy. Her gun's been spotted. She's getting taken in, and they're taking Demon too. Demon is too close to starting a fight._ "

        "Be there in three," I said, throwing away my sniper and taking two hand helds from my waist. I ran back to the beam and used it to jump to the other building. I crashed through the glass window and rolled on the ground before jumping on my feet. "Status on the floors, now."

        " _Glasses is outside in the car. She's fixing the cameras on this building now so you're not caught,_ " the voice on the other end said.

        Then a second voice came through. " _I'm done,_ " she said. 

        "Where's Pain and Panic?" I questioned, sneaking along the hallway quietly. 

        " _Pain and Panic reporting_ ," a third voice said. " _We're going into the belly of the beast_."

        "How long till you get it?" I questioned, checking around the corner.

        " _Well, just turn this here thingamajij, and we've got it_ ," I heard. Through the mic, I heard a click. 

        "Get the demon out of here, then, before any trouble gets caused," I ordered. "Abraham will have my head if I allow any unnecessary deaths."

        " _Roger than, Red_ ," the first told me.

        "And don't call me Red."

        Footsteps began coming down the hall from the way of the elevator. I pressed my back tightly to the wall and listened carefully. 

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump, ba-bump._

        Three heartbeats. Only two others besides her. 

        The footsteps got closer and closer. Five feet... Four feet... Three feet... Two feet...

        Then they stopped. "So, why don't you tell us why a little girl like you had something as dangerous as a gun," one man said. I looked around the corner slightly to see him leaning over a small girl with her back pressed against the wall.

        "M-My Daddy told me I always had to protect myself," she said timidly. Then she looked away and as if she were about to cry. _Tch. As if._ "M-My Daddy told I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. I should really be getting back..."

        She tried to head back to the elevator, but the second man grabbed her upper arm with a nasty grin. "You're not going anywhere, little girl."

        A dark shadow appeared over her eyes as she glared at them. The men didn't seem to notice a thing different about her. I smirked. Now was the time.

        _I only get the best of the best, boys. You don't have a clue what you're dealing with._

        "And you thought I wasn't still prepared?" Without warning, Coco was dodging out of the way and a knife was impaled in one's leg. He groaned but pulled it out. They both began going after Coco and I sneered. 

        "Wrong move, boys," I said, jumping out. I gripped the triggers of both the hand guns and bullet began firing. They dodged the bullets, dragging Coco down as well. 

        She kicked the man on her off and ripped off her skirt. "Okay, _now_ , I am mad," she growled. 

        We went back to back as they came at us. More seemingly appeared out of the shadows. 

        "Got a little sloppy back there, didn't you?" I stated, glancing at the short blonde out of the corner or my eye as I handed over a gun. 

        She was glaring at me out of the corner of hers as she took the weapon. "And you're a little shit, but you don't hear me complaining."

        In order to dodge a set of oncoming bullets, Coco took a step to the side and almost tripped over her skirt.

        "Tch. This is the reason I don't wear dresses," she snapped as she tore the rest of it off. I leaned forward and she leaned backwards with me and flipped over my shoulder, shooting the gun at our enemies. And just like that, we'd switched places.

        "Not my problem," I told her. "Get used to it."

        "And if I don't?" She ducked a bullet and it barely grazed my arm.

        "No one would question me if I said it was an accident," I said, staring at her. Coco blinked for a moment before turning away.

        "Yeah, fine, whatever."

        The gunshots died down along with all the men who'd attacked us. One tried sneaking off from Coco's side, but I just lifted my arm, and without looking, shot the bullet. 

        " _Bad news, girls_ ," one of the voices from before said. Penny. " _Elevators are down, and about thirty more of them are on their way towards you from the stairs now._ "

        "The only way is up," Coco said.

        "No duh," I said. "Already knew that."

        Then we began running. Just as we'd reached the stairs to go up, about half a dozen of them reached us. Instead of shooting at them, we ran up the stairs. 

        The jiggled and creaked loudly under our steps. The metal clashes of the stairs, I was sure, could be heard throughout the whole stair way. After running up six flights of stairs, we burst onto the roof. 

        "Trapped," Coco said, looking around. There was nowhere to go.

        "Then we jump," I said. 

        "You are the craziest person I have ever met, and I don't know how the hell I got assigned to be under you," Coco stated.

        "And caring only gets you so far," I stated. Then I broke into a run, Coco following close behind me. Coming to the edge of the roof, we jumped. And immediately the revving of two motorbikes would be heard as we were caught.

        "Let's get out of here," Sam said, looking at me from the side of her helmet. I nodded at her from the opposite bike. Coco had landed right behind Sam, but I on the other hand had landed right in Micheal's lap.

        No. Just- no.

        The bikes landed on the ground with a thud and they zoomed into the back of the van where Lizz and Becca stood. They slammed the doors behind us as we got off the bikes.

        "Hey, getting in some action there, eh Red?" Lizz said, winking at me and nudging me in the side. 

        I elbowed her harshly and sh doubled over. 

        "Not getting action, definitely not action," she said in a groan.

        I climbed into the front with Penny. "Hit it," I told her. She pushed on the gas and we were off. It didn't take long to arrive back at HQ. We parked the car in the garage and walked through the pristine, white building. 

        It always put me on edge. Reminded me too much of hospital rooms and scientists. Not to mention Abraham- Nope, just him in general.

        "Hey, Em. Emily!" Micheal called, jogging to keep up with my brisk pace. "So, I was wondering, can I take you out on Saturday?"

        I whirled around and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and skidded backwards on the sleek floor. The others stopped and watched. Well, Coco pulled on Sam's arm and they began walking away. 

        "Now, _what_ exactly made you think you could ask me out?" I questioned, going over and pressing my knee into his chest. "Because I have no _need_ for a boyfriend." 

        Becca tensed and Lizz gripped her arm to hold her back. Penny hid behind Fredrick's back.

        "That's not doing too much to disway me," Micheal said. Blood dripped from his nose where I'd broken it. His eyes were sharp, set as steel. Interesting boy. Not interesting enough.

        I stood, harshly pushing myself off of him. "Hmph." I glared at him as he stood, holding his sleeve up to his nose to try to stop the bleeding. "You are aware I am Abraham's right arm?" I questioned. 

        "Usually they'd call someone a right hand-"

        "I am indispensable," I interrupted, crossing my arms. "I am the right arm. The right hand is easily disposed of. I have no use of a boyfriend. The only position I can offer you is the right hand." 

        Micheal, the idiot, just grinned. "I'll take what I can get."

        " _Fine_. Then I suppose I will use you however I see fit." I loosely crossed my arms, smirking down at Micheal. _Mickey_ , my brain supplied, _was what the others called him._ However, Micheal was what Abraham called him and therefore what I saw fit to call him as well. 

        A ding came from the door separating the hanger and the main hall. Maria stepped through, cradling her notepad, as per usual. 

        She spent too much time with Coco for my liking, but that was none of my business until it became a critical problem. Coco may have been young, but she was not to be coddled. Penny was younger than her. 

        Maria spared a nod to the others before coming up to me. Her face looked to be made of stone. She wore no expression when it came to me. Fear, perhaps, was her motivation. 

        "Abraham wishes to have an audience," she said coolly. "Immediately."

        I nodded, turning away from the others and walking past Maria. I stopped in the doorway, watching as Maria fussed over Micheal and him brushing her off good naturedly. Fredrick helped pull Micheal to his feet and towards the infirmary. 

        None of them spared a look my way since I'd walked off. 

        _We're not a team, we're a time bomb._

        Each of the team members Abraham had assigned me seemed to have their own agenda. None of them wanted attachments, save for those made before the team. And Micheal, for some reason. I furrowed my brows at the thought of him. He was an odd one. 

        But their agenda didn't matter. Whatever they wanted, whatever they were planning, I was planning something too. 

        I had somewhere I needed to be. As soon as I turned eighteen, I'd be gone. 

        But until then, I was Abraham's right arm. Which meant obeying his orders. 

        I left the hanger, not thinking another bit of my so called team. Only of the plans I was formulating for my escape. 

        I was the only one in the entire building under twenty six allowed clearance to Level 22. It was Abraham's office, the entire level. And Abraham was the head honcho.

        He sat behind his desk once again. He was an aging man, though I was uncertain of his age.

        Abraham Jones. Slightly graying hair that reached his ears. His suit was immaculate, as always. The eyes had crinkles around them, probably to make you assume that they were from laughter and he was some sort of _kind_ man instead of the twisted tyrant he was. He collect talented children. Broken children. Children who were "special". Ones who wouldn't be missed from society. 

        What most didn't know was that he made sure of that before he ever collected them. He made sure they were broken and would willingly come. Manipulation was a large factor in everything he did.

        He smiled, though it lacked mirth. He folded his hands in front of him, as though this was going to be a pleasant chat. Immediately, I stood at attention, my hands going behind my back. 

        "How did the mission go, Emily?" he asked smoothly. 

        _Assassination, you mean?_ "Fine," I answered. "The target was eliminated and we got out without difficulty." _Well, much of it._

        Abraham tsked, watching me carefully. "I thought we agreed not to lie to each other, Miss Myers," he said. "But that is regardless. Tell me: what are you thinking now?"

        I inwardly flinched, though I didn't show it outwardly. "Would you kindly send us on less assassinations?" I requested. "There are far more interesting jobs-"

        "Has the thrill of the kill already left you?" Abraham's head was tilting and he was getting a look in his eyes I didn't like. Manipulation tactics. _Go along with it, E, you'll be out soon enough._

        "No, sir," I claimed. "Only thinking of my team."

        _Four years is too long._

       Abraham smirked. "What a good leader you are," he commented. Then he waved his hand- a sign for me to go. 

        I gave a small bow, turning and leaving. I stopped in the doorway and turned back to Abraham. "I do have one last thing to say."

        Abraham looked amused. "Oh?" he asked. "And what is this about?"

        I looked into his cold eyes, not freezing as I once had when I was twelve. "Micheal is the right hand to my arm," I stated. "He is at your disposal as much as he is at mine of his own validation." 

        Abraham smirked. "You must misunderstand, Emily. I thought you knew better by now." He leaned forward, the aura he gave off sneering even though he did not. " _Everyone_ who has stepped through the doors to this academy is _mine_ to with which I please."

        I nodded, careful to keep my face blank as I bowed again. "Of course."

        I exited the room, leaning against the wall. I let out a huff of a sigh and tilted my neck back so I could look to the ceiling.

_They say dreams come true, but they don't tell you nightmares are dreams too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily: You've got to be kidding me.   
> Penny: Wh-What is it?  
> Emily: I hate these games.  
> Lizz+Becca: Really?  
> Lizz: I could have sworn-  
> Becca: You liked target games.  
> Emily: Just because I'm good at them doesn't mean I like them.  
> Coco: Since when are Mickey and Emily dating?!  
> Everyone else: They're what?!  
> Sam: You didn't know?  
> Emily: Next time, in chapter 2.


End file.
